


[Podfic] Time is dead here (touch the clocks and never start them)

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: It starts slowly, a whisper here, a footstep there. Jack walks through the carcass of the Hub and hears the clatter of computer keys, the clank of equipment in the autopsy bay, the tread of fine leather shoes upon the stairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Time is dead here (touch the clocks and never start them)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time is dead here (touch the clocks and never start them)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/536201) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



**Length** : 10min 30sec

**Download mp3** : [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Time%20is%20Dead%20Here.mp3) (right-click save) or [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/time-is-dead-here-touch-clocks-and-never-start-them) (follow link to page and download .zip file). 


End file.
